


protected and loved

by XMRomalia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Boys In Love, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, V Has a Cat, V is his own character AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Ви смотрит на дождь и думает о вечном, наглаживая Шэдоу Младшего.





	protected and loved

Дождь не прекращался уже третий час подряд.  
  
Небо укуталось в серость еще утром, но ближе к полудню завесу прорвало, и ливень стоял стеной, мешая разглядеть город за тонким запотевшим стеклом. В какой-то мере оно и к лучшему, думал Ви. Даже спустя месяцы после инцидента, даже с восстановлением инфраструктуры от города не осталось почти ничего, на что можно бы было смотреть.  
  
Он стал почти что живым кладбищем; напоминанием людям о тех, кого они потеряли.  
  
Их работа не была бесполезна, впрочем. То тут, то там появлялись новые ростки жизни — начиная от надписей на заброшенных машинах «помой меня» и заканчивая людьми, помогающими Кирие и Неро с благотворительностью, помогающие остальным сводить концы с концами. Жизнь потихоньку берет свое, знал Ви. Она всегда найдет путь.  
  
Даже в его случае, как ни странно. Он был всего-навсего осколком Вергилия, его рассыпающейся в прах человечностью, но теперь… теперь он стоит голыми пятками на холодном паркете, смотрит на восстанавливающийся город — и ему смешно.  
  
Он не должен существовать. Он обязан был уничтожить Уризена или погибнуть, пытаясь. Одно из двух; одна константа против другой, и Ви не боялся смерти. Не переживал, что в один момент взойдет солнце, глупый Данте проснется с коробкой пиццы на груди, а его  _не будет_. Просто окончание цикла, думал Ви. Просто конец для него и продолжение для всего остального.  
  
А потом он содрогнулся от мысли, что больше не увидит этого безалаберного идиота на тонких ножках, о котором демоны восхищенно шепчутся: «кровь Спарды». Что Неро больше не фыркнет в его сторону; не поможет встать; не посмотрит на него, как щенок, которого слишком давно не чесали за ухом.  
  
«Тебе нужно отдохнуть, Ви»  
  
Нет отдыха для грешников, знал демонолог. И помнил, как однажды зашел в трейлер и увидел Неро спящим, привалившемся к спинке небольшого замызганного дивана, продавленного во всех местах, где только можно. Леди и Нико чинили двигатель снаружи; они же были одни в небольшой полукомнатке, если внутреннюю часть машины в принципе можно было так обозвать.  
  
Неро тихо сопел, запрокинув голову, и Ви чувствовал себя сломленным. Он не должен отвлекаться от единственной важной цели, не должен думать о Неро, который хмурится сквозь сон, чуть дергает не настоящей ладонью, приоткрывает рот. Не должен.  
  
Но Ви помнит: Неро на вкус — мята, прямо как жвачка из чужого кармана. Мята обжигающая; на вкус как проклятье.  
  
Это нельзя назвать влечением. Оно не имело названия как таковое, но Ви, пускай продолжал путь к Уризену и упорно шел к собственной гибели… всегда хотел оглянуться. Посмотреть в глаза цвета льда и хмыкнуть тихо:  _надеюсь, ты будешь счастлив, Неро. Кирие, кажется, хорошая девушка._  
  
Чуть помотав головой, Ви хмыкнул, обняв самого себя за плечи. Он плохо помнил, что произошло после того, как его трость пронзила грудь Уризена — но прекрасно осознавал, что просто так Вергилий бы его не вернул. Он создал демона из крохи своих воспоминаний, сказал Данте Ви очень давно; вложил сознание в демона подобно тому, как когда-то Мундус создал Триш.  
  
Но Вергилий — и создать демона? Из, по сути, одного-единственого осколка?  
  
Это было сложно осознать, на самом деле. И вариантов было два: либо  _Ви_  родился из пустоты и отказался растворяться в ней, зудя в уме своего создателя, как заусенец у ногтя, либо Данте надавил на жалость.  
  
Давить на жалость Вергилия Данте не умел — значит…  
  
Значит что-то, что родилось чуть больше чем за несколько недель, отказалось умирать. Отказалось с концами воссоединиться с Вергилием; отдало ему знания, отдало ему всего себя — но захотело жить.  
  
 _Он_  захотел жить.  
  
Ви тонко усмехался с этой мысли, укутываясь поплотнее в тёмно-синюю кофту с кожаными вставками на плечах. От неё едва ощутимо тянуло почти выветрившемся запахом чужого тела, но Ви хватало с головой, чтобы не чувствовать себя одиноким. В конце-концов Неро не принадлежал ему-одному. Тот был приемным отцом четырем детям, а еще вечно обязан следить, дабы Нико не перешла границы в общении с его милой-милой Кирие — даром, что девушки уже полгода, как помолвлены, а сам Неро не дает ему спать ночами последние три месяца.  
  
Они все принадлежат сами себе, и имеют право делать, что хотят. Как люди, усмехнулся Ви. Все еще казалось странным воспринимать себя свободным — от смерти, от чужой воли над собой; от предназначения, которое толкает тебя в спину и пронзительным ветром сдирает кожу, обращая её в песок. Казалось, что еще одна минутка этого мирного сна — и все, он проснется, и окажется что Гриф парит над головой, Шэдоу едва заметно толкает лбом в бедро. И Уризен еще не побежден, а Данте пал, и Леди с Триш пали, и что же делать? Все пропало?..  
  
Ви помотал головой еще раз, сделав пару шагов к окну и тяжело выдохнув, будто скидывая с плеч огромный груз. Голова невольно опустилась на стекло, и прохлада немного отрезвила, если это можно было так назвать. Сбоку послышался шорох, и повернув голову на него, Ви обнаружил своего нового знакомого, начавшего жить с ними совершенно недавно. Тот глядел с вопросом, почти интересом — и невозмутимо мявкнул, чуть наклонив голову набок.  
  
Ви позволил себе улыбнуться.  
  
Чёрная шерстка, чуть ободранное ухо и пронзительные карие глаза, глядящие на мир то с ледяной невозмутимостью, то с крохой опаски. Котёнка, найденного за пиццерией, путем общего совета было решено назвать Шэдоу Младший, и он остался с Ви, признавая в нем (и немного — в Неро) истинного хозяина.  
  
Ви находил это очаровательным и забавным — в конце-концов, ему было очень сложно привыкнуть к собственному существованию, и оставаться одному было явно не лучшей идеей. Триш, помнится, спустя неделю после его «рождения» потрепала его по плечу, когда они остались наедине в один момент. Фыркнула тогда, мол, привыкнешь, парень. Это первые месяцы тяжело — а дальше втягиваешься…  
  
Но Ви не был уверен.  
  
А потом он узнал о расставании Кирие и Неро — полюбовном, если это можно так назвать. «Она мне как сестра», — пояснил в один момент смущенный Неро, и Ви никогда не думал, что одна фраза может заставить сердце биться быстро-быстро, как у подростка. И что улыбка может быть мягкой, а не кривой, точно росчерк ножа по коже.  
  
Фырк сорвался с губ невольно, и Шэдоу Младший мявкнул еще раз, громче раза в два. Возмущенно почти что, и Ви опустился, взяв того на руки, почесав по бочку и плотнее укутавшись кофту. Таким он, в общем-то, и простоял почти полчаса — думая и глядя на город — пока не услышал во входной двери шорох ключа. Шэдоу Младший, заслышав звук, будто взбесился и спрыгнул с рук хозяина, побежав короткими лапками в сторону входа. Ви улыбнулся этому, но за котом не пошел, вернув взгляд к окну — думая, что все получилось как-то странно. Даже исключая тот факт, что он живет под одной крышей с парнем, который обожает рубить демонов на куски, лимонные пирожные Кирие и маленьких котят — почти что в равных пропорциях. И с которым у него тёплых воспоминаний больше, чем за всю свою предыдущую жизнь.  
  
Странно потому что… он живой — и ему нравится жить?  
  
Неро зашел в комнату мокрым до нитки, говорящим что-то отстраненное, но Ви не слушал. Просто смотрел в отражении на то, как парень пытался отцепить от штанины вцепившегося в неё Шэдоу. Тот мурлыкал, ворчал и висел, как пушистый скалолаз — и Ви внезапно понял, что смеется. Тихо, шелестяще и искренне.  
  
Неро явно хотел сказать что-то еще, поднимая голову, но стоило ему увидеть Ви, как он застыл, почти что буквально проглотив язык. Может, дело в его собственной растрепанности и заспанности; может, в том, что накинутая на худые плечи кофта принадлежала пришедшему — Ви не знал.  
  
Он просто развернулся и сделал пару шагов к промокшему Неро, а после — прильнул, поцеловав его. Игнорируя то, как сразу намокла футболка и как к ногам упала чужая кофта; игнорируя все на свете, улыбаясь в чужие губы.  
  
К черту вопросы. И к черту дождь.  
  
Ви чувствовал себя защищенным, чувствовал себя нужным — и это единственное, что его волновало.


End file.
